O que a memória nos esconde
by otayuri
Summary: Todos nós temos segredos, umas pessoas mais, outras menos. Umas pessoas escondem algo mais leve, outras escondem algo monstruoso. A diferença é que Natasha possui muitos segredos, mas alguns ela nem sabe que tem.


Acordei com Bruce me abraçando. Me mexi um pouco, Bruce me soltou o aperto, então eu olhei para cima. Bruce estava acordado com olheiras debaixo dos olhos.

-Bruce...?- murmurei baixinho.

-Bom dia- deu um sorriso fraco- Você não teve mais nenhum pesadelo.

-Não. -falei, estranhando a forma que ele falou, mas então eu me dei conta- Você ficou acordado?

-Não poderia dormir depois de ontem.

-Não devia ter ficado sem dormir, você deve estar cansado.

-Não faz mal, hoje é sábado. E esse foi uma causa especial. Você me assustou.

-Ainda assim, não devia ter ficado acordado. Você foi um bobão!- parei um pouco- Eu te...

-O que?

-Nada. É melhor você ir dormir. Bobão!- Bruce concordou e se ajeitou para dormir. Me sentei na cama, mas voltei e deixei um beijo em sua nuca, sussurrando um agradecimento, levantei da cama, me certificando que não tinha tirado a coberta de Bruce e fui para a cozinha comer um pouco de cereal.

Liguei a televisão e comecei a assistir ao noticiario. Eu comia o cereal devagar, para esperar ele adocicar o leite.

As notícias passavam uma atrás da outra: O presidente fez um discurso para justificar o ataque ao Afeganistão, a economia estava um pouco abalada...

-Pelo menos falam menos do Ultron- mudei de canal. O Tony deve estar aliviado agora que tudo se acalmou, mas tive que ver muitas entrevistas dele. Gostei o modo como ele não culpou o Bruce, achei que ele foi um grande amigo. Isso tirou o exército do pé do Bruce, mas toda equipe teve que explicar o motivo de dois dos integrantes dos vingadores terem sumido sem nos comprometer.

"-Deve-se bater rápido para que não dê tempo da massa endurecer..."

Mudei de canal outra vez. Canal infantil. Mudei de novo e fiquei assistindo à uma entrevista.

"-O que você faz para ter inspiração para criar suas músicas?

-Bem, eu tiro inspiração do dia a dia.

-Ah, e quanto aos seus horários. Como você se organiza com esses horários malucos?"

"Nossa, ninguém merece esse cara!", fiquei pensando, "Ele parece metido. Nossa ele tem um nariz muito estranho, parece que levou um soco".

"-Você sabe que tem muitas fãs aqui, não é?- as garotas começaram a gritar e a levantarem seus cartazes- Todas querem saber se você tem alguém especial.

-Ah, tenho.

-Quem?

-Bem, isso é meio..."

-Urg...- desligo a televisão. Pobre garota, ter um garoto desses no pé deve ser um inferno. Ainda bem que eu tenho meu Bruce, que não é nada parecido com esse idiota. Ai, Bruce. Seu bobão! Não devia ter ficado acordado. Ele já deve estar dormindo a essa hora.

Sábados, o que posso fazer aos sábados? Fiquei pensando por um momento. "Clint!".

Fui para o quarto o mais silenciosamente que pudi e peguei o CLD (Comunicador à Longa Distância), que estava na minha mochila. Sai do quarto fechando a porta, liguei o aparelho, digitei a código pedido e esperei alguém responder.

-Nat? Oi, Nat.

-Oi, Laura. Como vai? Onde esta o pássaro?

\- Estou bem. Ele voltou para a torre dos vingadores.

-Ele te disse algo? Foi um chamado dos vingadores? O que aconteceu?- fiquei preocupada.

-Não, ele disse que queria ficar mais perto dos vingadores, mas que viria para cá com mais frequência depois que resolvessem um problema, mas não sei o que é. Ele não me disse nada.

-É melhor ele te ajudar ou eu terei que bater outra vez nele, para ver se ele aprende a te ajudar mais com os meninos. Mas vou dar um jeito de falar com os vingadores. Por que ele não levou o CLD?

-Deve ter esquecido. Eu só vi isso agora que você ligou.

-É, seu marido é esquecido. Mas e o Nathaniel?

-Ele ta muito bem. Anda fazendo muita bagunça.- Laura saiu da tela e voltou com o bebê instantes depois.- Oi, tia Nat. Olha como eu to lindo!

-Ei, amor. Que coisinha mais fofa é essa? Que roupinha mais linda.

-Foi minha mamãe que me deu.-nós duas estavamos rindo. Eu morria de saudades daquela coisinha pequena. A parte mais estranha é que eu nem tinha chegado a vê-lo pessoalmente, mas era como se eu já tivesse criado um vínculo com ele. Qual é eu era sua madrinha, eu posso babar ele. Mesmo ele tendo me traido daquele jeito.- Vem cá pra eu te ver, tia.

-Nat?- Bruce abriu a porta, sonolento- ta falando com quem?

-Com a Laura. Vem ver o Nathaniel.- bati a mão no sofá para ele se sentar ao meu lado.

-Oi, tio Bruce- Laura fez o bebê acenar para nós.

-Oi, que gracinha.

-Eu sou mesmo. Sou lindo- Laura começou a dar vários beijos nele e ele gargalhava e dava gritinhos.

-Que gotoso!- ríamos, nos deliciando com a cena. Laura parou e fez uma cara mais séria.

-Mas Lewis tem me preocupado. Ele chega em casa e se tranca no quarto. Não quer estudar e agora tem andado com uns garotos estranhos. Quase foi expulso.

-O que ele fez?- Bruce depositou um beijo na minha cabeça e saiu para nos deixar conversar mais à vontade, vendo que a conversa era séria e particular.

-Não fez o dever e xingou a professora. E não foi a primeira vez que ele se comporta mal. Já tentei falar com ele, mas ele nem abre a porta.

-Calma. Isso vai passar. Pede ao Clint para falar com ele. Você sabe que ele ouve mais o Clint. Ele sempre teve mais afinidade com o pai.

-O Clint ainda não sabe que o Lewis ta se metendo em confusão.

-Fala logo para ele, que ele volta mais cedo.

-Eu sei. Vou fazer isso, mas espero que ele não reponda mal o pai.

-Eu também. Talvez seja só algo que tenha acontecido com ele. Ele vai se abrir melhor com Clint.

-Sim. Tomara.- Um alarme interrompeu nossa conversa- Tenho que ir, hora de dar leite para esse daqui.

-Ta bom. Tchau, amor.- falei e desliguei o aparelho. Aguardei o CLD na mochila e fui procurar Bruce.

-Você dormiu bem, bobão?

-Dormi. Sonhei com você.

-Ah, é? O que você sonhou?- perguntei surpresa.

-Não lembro direito, mas acho que tinha algo a ver com alguma flor.

-Flor? Vai lembra logo, fiquei curiosa. Quero saber.

-Mas eu não consigo me lembrar- ele riu divertido, segurou meu rosto e me beijou.- Você é uma flor.

-E você é um bobão bajulador. Ainda bem que você acordou, eu estava sem nada para fazer.

-Que tal na semana que vem nós fazermos uma caminhada na floresta?

-Ta, mas o que tem de bom lá?

-Vou te mostrar algumas coisinhas.

-Que coisinhas?

-Ah, Nat. Você vai ver.

-Será que é desse jeito que você conquista as moças, Banner? E parece que mudou de nome.

-Como você é suja, Natasha. Não tem nada haver com isso.

-Claro que não. "Ei, vamos ir para a floresta, só nós dois. Eu vou te mostrar uma surpresinha."- Bruce balançou a cabeça rindo- Ah, qual é Bruce achei que já não fossemos mais adolescentes nos escondendo para fazer besteira. Numa floresta? Existem lugares mais confortáveis. Somos adultos e temos uma casa só nossa. E... Não é como se nunca tivessemos feito.

-Você, Nat- eu tinha chegado meu rosto mais perto do dele enquanto falava, então eu estava tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração.

-Eu?- dei lhe um beijo- O que tem eu?

-Eu definitivamente tenho que te mostrar duas surpresinhas.- ele disse fazendo graça. Joguei a cabeça para trás, divertida.

-Mas já aumentou a quantidade, Bruce?

-Sabe como é. Fins de semana.


End file.
